My Chance At Love
by CavalierePrinciPessa
Summary: Ha Jae Kyung is getting married. It should be the happiest time in her life, right? But what if her fiancé, Valerio Drizzani, isn't as kind and sweet as he seems to be? Why does Woo Bin want to be the one who's there and open Jae Kyung's eyes before it's too late?


Story Summary:

Ha Jae Kyung is getting married. It should be the happiest time in her life, right? But what if her fiancé, Valerio Drizzani, isn't as kind and sweet as he seems to be? Why does Woo Bin want to be the one who's there and open Jae Kyung's eyes before it's too late?

My Chance At Love Prologue

Sometimes the biggest problem in the world is knowing that when you fall in love, you could be hurt. Jae Kyung knew that yet she still took a chance and it seemed like she finally had true happiness at hand. But it was a mistake.

Glancing into the mirror, she stared at herself in her wedding gown. It took seven years, but she found a man that loved her more then anything. The name of this dashing fellow? Valerio Drizzani, a very handsome Italian business tycoon.

Jae Kyung couldn't believe that all her friends were in New York for her wedding. Ga Eul was five months expecting and Jan Di? She had a seven month old son who had inherited Jun Pyo's looks. At the same time, he also have Jan Di's common sense.

Jae Kyung only felt loved and she was truly happy in her wedding gown. When she was dressed, she went outside the dressing room to meet Ji Hoo and Woo Bin. Jae Kyung looked down. "So what do you think?" She asked.

Woo Bin grinned. "Monkey, it's a nice dress. Are you sure it's meant for you?" He asked teasing her, a gleam in his eye.

Ji Hoo glanced at her. "You look lovely."

Jae Kyung smiled to Ji Hoo. "Thank you, Ji Hoo." She pointed to Woo Bin. "And you are interoperable."

Woo Bin grinned and winked at Jae Kyung. ""So? Wanna tell us about your fiancé." Jae Kyung turned around and saw her reflection in the antique mirror. "He's a nice guy, you all will like him."

Woo Bin chuckled softly. "Love is really an incredible experience. It can make a silly woman, who tortured her ex-fiancé's friends with karaoke and exotic foods to a woman who just wants to be loved by a good man who will cherish every second he has with her.

Jae Kyung smiled. "F4's Don Juan, it seems like you're getting more romantic. " Jae Kyung came close to Woo Bin and stuck a finger out towards his chest. "That's it! Do you have a new girlfriend?"

Woo Bin shook his head. "Hey Monkey, I know what you're thinking. Since you're happy, you want ALL your friends to be happy."

Jae Kyung bowed her head slightly and smiled. "What's wrong with that?"

Ji Hoo watched with solemn eyes. When did Woo Bin and Jae Kyung become such good friends? They seemed like-

Ji Hoo's thoughts where cute short as Ga Eul and Jan Di arrived at the dress shop. jae Kyung walked toward them while Ji Hoo and Woo Bin looked on.

Jan Di and Ga Eul smiled. Jae Kyung went over to them. "My gosh, I missed you both."

Ga Eul and Jan Di stared at Jae Kyung. "You look magnificent, Jae Kyung unnie."

Jan Di nodded in complete agreement.

Ji Hoo tapped on Woo Bin's shoulder. "Come on. Let the women of the f4 catch up."

Jae Kyung turned around. "Wait, before you two go." Jae Kyung said. "My fiancé is throwing a dinner party and I would like everyone to be there."

Jae Kyung handed out the formal invitations to Jan Di, Ga Eul, Ji Hoo who accepted with a smile. Woo Bin looked down at the invitation. "Monkey..."  
Jae Kyung shook her head. "You'll have have many ladies there to flirt with."

Woo Bin took his invitation. "Especially with my moves, any girl will be pudding in my hand."

Ji Hoo and Woo Bin left the dress shop; Jae Kyung stared at Woo Bin. "He's really smooth."

Ga Eul couldn't help herself. "A nice guy but he flirts too much."

Who could forget his moves? Jan Di couldn't!

The women of the F4 finished up in the bridal dress shop and did some more shopping for the wedding. Afterwards, they took a break and went to go eat.

Jae Kyung smiled as she touched Ga Eul's tummy. "Ga Eul, you look amazing and you're only 5 months along. Jan Di, I can't wait to meet the little guy." Jan Di smiled. "Jae kyung unnie, be prepared. he is very much his father's son."

Jae Kyung smiled brightly. "Oh, this is going to be fun."

Not soon after they were eating, a blue convertible ferrari parked and a handsome man stepped out and walked toward Jae Kyung. "Sweetheart." The man said in English. "I knew you would be here."

Jae Kyung eyes sparkled as her eyes saw it was him. her fiancé. Valerio Drizzani.

Valerio took Jae Kyung's hand in his and kissed it. Ga Eul and Jan Di blushed ever so slightly. Valerio was gorgeous, to say the least. But most importantly, he made Jae Kyung unnie happy.

Anyone could see that he loved her. Valerio bowed in the old fashioned way. "Ladies, how are you? " Valerio extended his hand and shook both their hands. "My name is Valerio Drizzani." he said in Korean.

Earlier in the year, Valerio asked Jae Kyung to teach him korean so he could speak to Jae Kyung two dearest friends. For any gift idea's or to actually speak to them.

Jan Di nor Ga Eul could believe it. They stared at him. "Hello." Jan Di relied. "My name is Goo Jan Di."  
Valerio bowed slightly and took a seat next to his fiancée. "I am at your service, dear ladies."

Valerio Drizzani was a man who knew what he wanted and went after it. He tried to use different method's in business. But generally, he thought himself as kind man. He often paid visits to orphan's and gave money to certain charities.

From across the street, a pair of eyes watch watched from a far. There was a need to meet Valerio Drizzani for his business. Maybe he could use Drizzani's fiancée against him. It didn't matter as long as he won in the end.


End file.
